pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aipom
|name=Aipom |jname=(エイパム Eipamu) |image=190Aipom.png |ndex=190 |evofrom=None |evointo=Ambipom |gen=Generation II |pronun= AY-pom |hp=55 |atk=70 |def=55 |satk=40 |sdef=55 |spd=85 |total=360 |species=Long Tail Pokémon |type= |height=2′07″ |weight=25.4 lbs |ability=Run Away Pickup Skill Link (Dream World) |color='Purple' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Aipom (Japanese: エイパム Eipamu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Appearance Aipom resembles a purple squirrel monkey with its face forever frozen in a maniacal grin similar to that of the cymbal banging monkey toy that can be described in a rictus and a blank stare from its round eyes. On its thin tail is that is a three fingered hand-like dexterous appendage. It provides both propulsion and balance while Aipom leaps from tree to tree. Its face, belly, feet, and hand-like appendage on its tail are cream colored, and has a cowlick. Characteristics Aipom is a type of monkey that spends most of its time in the trees. It uses its tail to swing from tree to tree, picking fruit, and handling other objects. Because its tail gets so much more use, its hands are less dexterous a result. Aipom is a pre-evolved form of Ambipom and is very mischievous and steals items from passerbys simply to annoy them. Evolution Aipom evolves into Ambipom by leveling up while knowing the move Double Hit. In the anime When Ash's hat was taken away by the tail of a wild Aipom, Ash started to chase the Aipom. Aipom is a very cheeky Pokémon, just like a monkey. Aipom likes to take Ash's cap, which makes Ash very annoyed. When Aipom got experienced in the Pokémon Contest as an audience, and it got inspired by it. Sometimes when Ash uses Aipom, Aipom will use his power like in a contest, for example, the move Swift. When Ash decided to leave his home in Kanto and board the ship to Sinnoh, he originally wanted to take only Pikachu with him. But Aipom tagged along and then traveled to Sinnoh with him. When Ash is training his Aipom together with Dawn's Buizel, Aipom is distracted by the Buizel's move and gets inspired by the move. On the other hand, Buizel wanted to get stronger, in a way other than competing in a contest. After talking to Zoey, Ash and Dawn decided to trade Aipom and Buizel. Now, Dawn has an Aipom, which has already evolved into an Ambipom. Game info Game locations | goldsilver=Headbutt Trees| gsrarity=Uncommon| crystal=Headbutt Trees| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Safari Zone| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Honey Trees| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Honey Trees and Eterna Forest| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Headbutt Trees| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side game locations | Channel=Mt. Snowfall| Trozei=Endless Level 3, Forever Level 3, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Uproar Forest (1F-6F)| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger2=Union Road| }} Pokédex entries | name=Aipom| gold=Its tail is so powerful that it can use it to grab a tree branch and hold itself up in the air.| silver=It lives atop tall trees. When leaping from branch to branch, it deftly uses its tail for balance.| crystal=It uses its tail to hang on to tree branches. It uses its momentum to swing from one branch to another.| ruby=Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the Pokémon uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy.| sapphire=Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the Pokémon uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy.| emerald=Its tail ends with a dexterous, handlike appendage. However, because it uses the tail so much, Aipom's real hands have become rather clumsy.| firered=It lives atop tall trees. When leaping from branch to branch, it deftly uses its tail for balance.| leafgreen=Its tail is so powerful that it can use it to grab a tree branch and hold itself up in the air.| diamond=It uses its tail to pluck fruits that are out of reach. Its tail is more adept than its real hands.| pearl=It lives atop giant trees. It wraps its tail around a branch so it won't fall off while asleep.| platinum=It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands.| heartgold=Its tail is so powerful that it can use it to grab a tree branch and hold itself in the air.| soulsilver=It lives atop tall trees. When leaping from branch to branch, it deftly uses its tail for balance.| black=It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands.| white=It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands.| black 2=It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands.| white 2=It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Origins Aipom appears to be based on a monkey, and its tail bearing the resemblance of a hand. Name origin Its name could possibly be a combination of the words ape and palm, referring to its hand-like tail. Trivia *Aipom is the only single-type Pokémon in Generation II that can only evolve if it knows a certain move. **It is also the only one that doesn't need to know AncientPower. ca:Aipom pl:Aipom ru:Эйпом Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon